


El correcto

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Supermartian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: "Llevaba largo rato tratando de decidir cual sería el correcto. No podía tomarse ninguno de los aspectos de su "sorpresa" a la ligera. Todo tenía que ser perfecto." Regalo de navidad para Camii-SuperMartianObsessed





	

El Correcto

-Quiero ese.- se decidió por fin el joven de cabellos oscuros. Llevaba largo rato tratando de decidir cual sería el correcto. No podía tomarse ninguno de los aspectos de su "sorpresa" a la ligera. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Arggg, pensó, ya me estoy convirtiendo en un sensiblero. Había estado hablando con sus amigo acerca de cómo dar ese paso. Las opiniones le habían llovido por montones, dado que era el último en el grupo en hacerlo. Pero a la que al final prestó atención había sido a la de su amigo Wally West. Su relación con Artemisa y como lograban mantenerla era la razón por la que al final su opinión fue la que más contó.

Pero, todo aquello había significado someterse a las cursiladas mediante las cuales su amigo lo quería convertir en el prototipo de caballero perfecto.

…

Esa noche se arregló la corbata del smoking (prestado por supuesto, Clark quería que su hijo adoptivo se viese bien en ese día tan importante), tomó el ramo de flores de sobre la mesa y salió por la puerta hasta donde Esfera lo esperaba convertida en un auto.

Al tiempo que estacionaba frente al departamento de Megan, llamó a Nightwing,, Dick Grayson en esta ocación, y revisó que su reserva estuviese een orden.

Con cuidado para no hacer arrugas innecesarias en el traje, se bajó del auto y con el buqué en mano, tocó el timbre. Nervioso repasó las líneas que Wally le había hecho aprender para su cita. Apenas la puerta se abrió, empujó las flores con un además nervioso a la chica que la había abierto. Cual no sería su confusión, al encontrarse con Zatanna cara a cara.

La expresión de su cara debió ser de lo más graciosa, porque ella empezó a reirse como si el Guasón le hubiese lanzado su tan afamado "Gas de la Risa". Mediante señas le dijo que esperase mientras ella buscaba a Megan en el piso superior.

Las cosas luego de eso no mejoraron, empeoraron. Cuando llegaron al lujoso restaurante que había reservado y se sentaron en la mesa. Inmediatamente después de eso fue cautivado por la visión de su novia, a la que no había contemplado en todo el tiempo que duró el viaje en auto por miedo a perder la concentración en su objetivo.

Pero tan ensimismado se quedó con Miss Martian, que no se dio cuenta que el camarero estaba con las copas de vino justo al lado suyo y justo cuando se puso de pie para pedirle al chef que depositase su "sorpresa" en el postre, se lo llevó puesto, lo que ocasionó que la bebida se volcase sobre el precioso vestido de su novia.

Desastre total.

Luego de la cena, una amena charla y de disculparse con la marciana, sus nervios volvieron. Era el momento.

El mesero llegó con el postre que había pedido anticipadamente para su chica. Él la miró expectante, mientras veía como ella introducía el primer bocado en su boca. Y se quedó mirándola durante los siguientes cinco, hasta que por fin ella dio muestras de sentir algo.

La marciana puso una cara rara y, de inmediato, comenzó a tomar un extraño color rojo. Demasiado tarde, Superboy se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando con la sortija del pastel. Ansioso le pasó una copa con agua mientras ella escupía el delgado aro de oro blanco.

Conner se sentía derrotado. Las circunstancias habían podido con él. Seguro que Megan se daría cuenta del terrible novio que era y se iría del restaurante gritando luego de haberle arrojado la sortija en la cara. O por lo menos, eso era lo que Wally le había dicho que haría si arruinaba la cita.

Cerró los ojos, esperando su estallido, pero todo lo que recibió fue un abrazo. Con un beso de su parte, el clon recibió su confirmación. Luego de varios años de haber estado saliendo, finalmente tenía la promesa de que en un futuro cercano ella le daría el "Sí, quiero".

**Author's Note:**

> Felices fiestas a todos! Sobre todo a vos CAMII! Ojalá te haya gustado tu regalo de navidad ^^


End file.
